Goldenfur Full Sketch by Speeder
The ship was flying, inside of a specially made leviathan size merchant ship, there was a large group of Demarians inside, working. In the bridge, a large bridge indeed, built to be crewed by about twelve Demarians, there was him, the owner of the ship, and also captain, seated in the captain seat, a large seat, smooth and confortable, like all demarians love, the Demarian there, stands and speak: - I want the report, of what is going on, why our sensors are turned off, and where we are, I want this now! And then, all the other demarians there, about eight, replied in the same time. - Yes master, we will do it for you. Then, one of the demarians, one with a smooth, fluffy white fur, walked from the communications console to the science station, there he started to press some shimmering buttons, and he reported back to the Demarian with noble air, seated in the captain seat. - Master, it looks that we entered by accident some area filled with wrecks... - What? How? Flashtail Neverlost, how you just became lost? And a demarian, with a long tail that never stop to swish around, seated in the navigator seat, promptly awnser - Sorry Master, but these wrecks was not here last time we was here, and they are disturbing our sensors it seens... - Get this ship out of this place now, unless you want me doing something nasty to you! - Yes Master, sorry, I will try. And then, the demarian with his ever motioning tail, started to manipulate the ship controls, in a hope to move the ship outside the wreckage area, without hitting something. The ship turned, slowly, using some side thruster to help, without too much sucess, some small pieces of floating metal started to hit the ship from all sides, and the ships trembled, shaked, and does not managed to turn well, toward the most nearby thing, the Sol station, that is some lighyears away. - SHIT FLASHTAIL! YOU CAN NOT TURN THE SHIP WITHOUT DAMAGING HER? - Master, there are no damage, I am sure that only small metal bits are hitting us. - I hope that you are right, because I am not liking the sound, and please, someone repair this damned screen... A blackfurred demarian, promptly moved toward the huge screen, made to view the outside of the ship, and started to mess with the screen, he opened some panels, and started then to cut wires, bond wires, and all the work that someone repairing a panel would do... The demarian in the captain seat, started then to glare at the blackfurred demarian for some reason, then he opened his mouth, and started to say, rather calm and cold. - Blackfur, dear, how many times, I need to tell you, that you are not engineer? I tried to train you to be engineer, but you are a plain idiot, that does not know how to work on these things, can you please leave this panel alone, and allow professionals to repair it? And then, the blackfurred demarian, turned around, he started to eye the captain with a blazing fury in his eyes, then he said - No captain, I am going to repair the ship and save us, I promise... - Blackfur, I am going to let you repair this thing, but if you break something, I am going to break you apart myself... Suddenly, the navigator got panicked, he started to scream, but a muffled scream, like if he was in pain, and he started to turn the ship now violently, the ship started to shake so much that the things started to fall on the ground, some panels started to crack, and all the other demarians on the ship started to look at him. The ship, was rushing toward a huge wreck, probably another ship of the same class, the demarian ship started then to turn violently, trying to get away from the derelict, even with the big metal body really far, the ship was trying to thrust to all speed in the middle of the wreckage in the hope to get away from the sensor scrambling objects, it seens that they managed to get away from them, but now they was rushing toward a enormous floating object. In the engineering, the engineer got startled, as the engines there started to be stressed at the maximum, the engineer ran toward a cabinet, even tripping on the objects that was on the ground, hitting the ground, after they started to fall from the cabinets and shelves. The captain got suddenly startled, both ears raised, and he came to a standing position, both ears scanning the room, his tail flickering around nervously, this time, ignoring the Blackfurred demarian, he ran to the comm console, while the comm officer was trying to bring all the sensors back to life in the other station, the demarian captain then tried to open a channel with Sol Station, without sucess, he then left the room, running. On the long corridor, the really long corridor, there was a noble running, toward the stateroom, he entered the place, where some other demarians was already standing, waiting for orders, the demarian noble promptly ordered "Everyone, on your stations, something is wrong, and the navigator is not awnsering..." On the bridge, a group of demarians arrived, one of them, took the navigator demarian, that was already in shock, and seated in the seat where he was, a demarian with a orange fur than got the shocked demarian, and started to run toward the corridor. The demarian that was now on the navigator station, reported. - Master, we have a huge problem here, we are rushing toward a huge dense object, probably we will hit it and get teared apart, only the screen can save us, since the sensors here are still a little crazed... And then, the captain yelled at the blackfurred demarian messing with the screen panel. - BLACKFUR! MAKE THIS THING TO WORK NOW! And then a explosion could be heard, blackfur was been thrown back, and the panel exploded at his face, then another explosion, this time probably coming from the engineering. The captain, now worried, rushed toward Blackfur, he delivered a kick on him and yelled. - STUPID DEMARIAN, CALL GOLDENFUR NOW, UNLESS YOU WANT A BROKEN RIB! ------- The stressed engines do not liked too much the stress, and one of them sent parts of itself flying around in the room, the goldenfurred engineer that was there, messing with the cabinets ran toward the engines, he grabbed a wrench in his pocket and started to remove some bolts from the still running damaged engine, he glared at the nearby screen, that was showing the readouts about the engines, and he continued to rush to repair the engine, without much sucess, he then started to rush toward the corridor, while placing his wrench back on his jacket. In the corridor, Goldenfur Gadgettweaker entered from one of the sides, he rushed toward a cabinet there, and shortly after he started to search for something there, he could feel his back being hit by a creature that was sneaking him, he found what he was looking for shortly after, a PDA, he grabbed the PDA and threw it inside a backpack nearby, only to rush toward the bridge door, with another demarian following closely, he then jumped, landed on the top of the door, from where he jumped again, landing behind his aggressor that was already leaping toward him, Goldenfur then moved his arm, all the way to one side, then all the way to other, hitting Blackfur back on the way, the Blackfurred demarian left a growl and fainted after a slab of meat was sent flying to the next wall. The door then opened, the captain was there, he stared at the situation and yelled - BLACKFUR, GOLDENFUR, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? WE ARE GOING TO CRASH AND I SEE A FIGHT? Goldenfur rushed to the damaged panel as he noticed it, without awnsed his captain, he messed with some wires, and after some seconds the screen went online, only sufficiently fast to see that the huge wreck was already near, and sufficiently in timing to the navigator see a hole in the wreck, there he pointed the nose of the speeding without control ship. ----- The small shuttle landed on Sol Station, Goldenfur left the shuttle, examined his backpack, the same that was near the corridor cabinet inside the merchant ship, he examined his wrench, still on the pocket, then his ear, as he touched his ear he could feel some pain, his ear was just been pierced and opened with a platinum ring, he looked around, noticed a Zangali and started to walk next to him, hoping to find a job, now that he was been discharged, he left a last look toward the space, where he could see the huge leviathan ship, with huge gaps on the side, travelling with only one of the four engines running, toward a unknown place. Category:OtherSpace Stories